Pokemon Silver Saga
by Ancax
Summary: Follow the adventures of Mia, Monica, and Hiroshin as they compete to become the world's greatest trainers. And try to foil Team Rocket's evil scemes at the same time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Silver Saga (Season 1) Episode 1 (The Beauty of beginning)

The story begins with a girl waking up out of her bed. She is Mia, a new Pokemon trainer. It is one week after her 10th birthday. She spent the week reading books at the Goldenrod City library on Pokemon, so she feels she is more than ready to begin her journey as a Pokemon trainer. She wakes up to her alarm clock in the form of a woman. Her mother, Sandy, wakes her up with a bullhorn, which blows Mia's hair on end. She overslept, watching The Indigo League on TV. She gets out of bed, and slumps to the bathroom. She washes up, and gets ready to begin her journey. She packs her bag, and sets it down next to the living room couch. Then, her large family, surprise her. Her uncles, Jon, Lon, and Don, and their wives, May, June and Julie, all come to congratulate her. They all give her items that will be useful on her journey. Her uncles give her a watch, in the shape of a Hoothoot, silver plated with gold. The watch shines brightly, and she snaps it around her wrist. Her aunts give her assortments of clothes. She gets a small amount of new shirts, pants, and other accessories. She packs these in her bag, and then her younger twin brother and sister, Kim and Tim, come and give her a Poke Ball. They asked Mia to catch a Pokemon for them to have as a pet. She promised them that she would find a Pokemon for them to have. Then she remembered that her brother and sister were very annoying, but that she still cared for them anyway. Then her mother, who is a Coordinator and a breeder, tells her that Pokemon must be cared for and treated well. Mia obliges, and she starts for the door. Her whole large family stands by the front door of their apartment as she leaves off on her journey from Goldenrod City to New Bark Town to obtain her starter Pokemon from Professor Elm. She heads down the stairs out of her apartment building, where she sees a boy. He was a serious boy, who was coming out of a door in a wall in an alley near Mia's apartment building. A gruff voice says to the boy, "Hiroshin, me and your mom were never able to give you and your brother and sister a lot. And I'm sorry. And I want to say that I got your back 100 percent with this Pokemon thing. Hiroshin heeds, and nods slightly. He walks out of the alley, and out to the area in front of Mia's building. He looks at her wit a serious face, and murmurs quietly, you getting a Pokemon from the Professor too? Mia stares for a second, and then replies: "Yes. I am starting today. I want to become a champion and a Top Coordinator, but I want to battle more. He just nods slightly. She replies eagerly, "do you want to walk to the station with me? He does not talk, he just walks with her. They head to the station. Mia pays for her ticket, and sits and waits for the train. Hiroshin puts his money out on the counter, where the Ticket person says in a phony way that she was sorry, that the ticket price had been raised slightly. He then walks away in embarrassment and sits next to Mia, his face down in shame in sadness. Mia tells him that she will loan him the difference to get on the train. He looks at her, and quietly says: "I do not have the money to pay you back". She says that she does not mind, and that he can pay her back whenever he can. He does something out of character, he hugs Mia, and then the two go to get his ticket to board the train. TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Silver saga Season 1 Episode 2 (Starter Engine Trouble!)

Mia and Hiroshin board the train. They sit in the cleanest aisle they can find on the dirty subway, and they pull out a table from the wall below the window. They wait for the Ticket checker to check their tickets, and then the train leaves. It was then when they hear a girl talking loudly in a valley girl accent a few aisles down. She was bragging about how she was starting her Pokemon journey, and how her rich parents gave her golden Poke Balls. Mia left her seat over to the voice she was hearing, and she kindly introduces her self. "Hi I am Mia. What's your name? I am going to New Bark Town to receive my first Pokemon. Se replies rudely: "I'm sorry, but I only talk to the fashion in-group. And honey, you are definitely out. The girls that the snooty girl was talking to laughed, and agreed with her.

Mia began to walk away, when one girl sitting in the corner of the girl's aisle says that the snooty girl did not mean to be so rude. She comes back, and starts a conversation. The snooty girl reluctantly introduces herself, as Monica. She also says that her introduction was not needed, as she is on all of the Pokemon glamour magazines. She was stylish, dressed in a midriff green sweater, with a matching skirt, matching gloves, and matching boots. She says that she is going to get her first Pokemon loudly, and that she is going to be the "bestest, like ever". She then says that she is in a higher league than Mia, and tells her to "watch her back. She then wafts her bright gold pigtails held together with bright blue barrettes. Mia retaliates by saying she is a cocky, overtly dressed, creep. She scoffs, and then the two girls growl in each other's faces. She than says, "Why don't we settle this with a bet? In three weeks, we will have a 3 on 3 showdown. And whoever wins is the bestest trainer". Mia accepts the challenge, and declares loudly that she will be the winner. Monica loudly retaliates by saying that she will be the winner of losing.\

The two then say: "we'll see", and return to their seats. Hiroshin asks what that was about, and Monica replies by saying that I was planning to put a chick in her place. Hiroshin stares blankly at Mia, and does not elaborate any further. Then, the train begins to start shaking very violently. The passengers all begin to tumble around the subway car and all bump into the ceiling. Then the car comes to an abrupt stop, and the passengers jerk backward. Then, over the intercom, a woman's voice begins to laugh, in an evil and vain way. She then says "we want your Pokemon. Hand them over in the basket, and make this painless for yourselves". Then, the lights suddenly shut off, and footsteps are heard coming down the middle of the subway car. A man's voice exclaims, "Lisa, we've finally did it! The boss will be so happy! Then, the lights turn on, and then a man's voice is heard. "STOP! NO! Those are for the new trainers!" His voice is suddenly stifled, and eerie silence is heard. Mia then idiotically, but bravely gets up, and snatches a suitcase that is lying by the criminals. She sneaks back to her seat with the suitcase, and she and Hiroshin open it. It contained a journal on Pokemon Evolutions, a paper with Lugia sightings, and many Pokeballs. Some had a sticker with a small ember on it, some with a blue water drop sticker on it, and some with a Leaf sticker on it.

After some thought, the conclusion was apparent. Thieves had hi-jacked the train and were going to steal the Pokemon of everyone on it. But little did they know that the train was filled with to-be Pokemon owners, and no one had a Pokemon to their name. But there was one person who had Pokemon, and this person was Professor Oak . He was on the way to New Bark Town to give the new trainers their starters. But Team Rocket had bound and gagged him, and tied up his mouth. Once Team Rocket noticed the suitcase was gone, they frisked everyone. Mia was drenched in sweat once the criminals had frisked her. They found the suitcase, but before they could grab it,

Mia tosses it over to Monica, and her friends scramble to confuse the criminals. Then Mia, Hiroshin, and Monica manage to run into the next car with the professor, and the suitcase. Hiroshin goes into his bag and pulls out a Swiss army knife, and cuts the rope and frees the professor. He then says: "This is a bit unconventional, but I will need you three to choose your Starters now. This is an emergency. I wanted everyone to pick their first Pokemon when we were at the lab, but please, just pick now. We must stop these criminals. Now, let's try to do this officially as possible." A bulb near them bursts, and the sparks resulted in fire. Then Monica acts like a princess and pushes Hiroshin and Mia aside, and listens to Professor Elm. "Please choose one of the Johto Region starter Pokemon." She loudly proclaims that she chooses Chikorita, the Grass Pokemon. She steps to the side, and Hiroshin picks next. He hesitates, and decides after a minute long period of what Pokemon he wants. He goes and takes Totodile, the water Pokemon. Mia then cannot decide, as she feels any Pokemon will be good for her to have. She decides to close her eyes and pick. She picks out the Pokeball with the Ember sign on it, meaning she chose a Cyndaquil as her starter Pokemon. The fire begins to grow, and spreads near them. Hiroshin feels it is time to meet his first Pokemon. In a soft but strong and seriously cool voice, he chucks the Pokeball and says "Totodile! Let's go! It pops out of the Pokeball making the noise that it makes in the anime when Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs. Hiroshin tells Totodile that he picked it as his first Pokemon.

Totodile is happy, and hops up and gives Totodile a hug. Hiroshin is happy that Totodile takes a liking so quickly, but he warns that Totodile will have to battle very soon. He then tells Totodile to douse the fire with its Water Gun. It sprays a weak Water Gun, which is not strange since it was just obtained and this is its very first time to use an Attack. They put out the fire, and then they leave the room. The criminals had put the rest of the train's passengers under hostage. They had their Pokemon, a Venonat and a Zubat turned to the hostages, who had no means of stopping the criminals. Mia then yells to the criminals, who were at the other end of the car, "Hey! You stop this garbage right now or else! At this point, the three had got a god glimpse of the criminals they were about to try to stop. There was a woman, tall, wearing a navy blue midriff with a red bloody R on the front. There was a man who was a bit taller than the woman, with sharp features, which contrasted his dimwitted mannerisms. The woman had long brown hair, and the man had dark green hair. They both looked scary enough to be threatening to the heroes. They then laughed hysterically for a long while, then the woman says: "You dweebs actually think you can stop us? HA! Let's see ya try. In fact, we will battle each of you. If you can beat us both,…. Whoops- Ken, we forgot the motto! Ken then says: Well Barbie, it would not be honorable if we did not, now would it? Let's give 'em the best!

To infect the world with destruction! (Barbie)

That was our goal since we were in production!

To drain the planet of every drop of good!

Inducing our wrath on every neighborhood!

Barbie!

Ken!

Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Mia exclaims: "these clowns even have their own theme song!" Barbie was very insulted at this point, and orders her Venonat to attack them. She orders it to rush forward with Tackle, and it was coming hard with the attack. Monica decides to step to the plate first, and she calls Chikorita to the plate. Chikorita was not a very good battler, it would not listen to Monica when she told it to use Vine Whip. It was confused and did not know how to battle, and was knocked out from Barbie's Venonat's Tackle attack. She returns it to its Pokeball, and lowers her head in shame. Barbie then says: "Which one of you weaklings is ready for your whooping now? Hiroshin calls Totodile out, and orders it to use Water gun. It does, and it hits Venonat. Venonat takes on damage, and is slowed down a bit. She orders Venonat to use Sleep Powder, but it cannot since it will knock everyone out. So while she is trying to decide, Totodile assaults Venonat with barrage of Fury Swipes.

Venonat is knocked out, and Barbie loses. Barbie then says: "Ken, take out the trash." Ken calls Zubat over to battle Hiroshin. They begin. Hiroshin tells Totodile to use Bite, but ken tells Zubat to use Zubat's Supersonic. It confuses Totodile, who begins to dance and sing around. Then Ken orders Zubat to attack with Leech Life, which finishes off Totodile, and it is unable to battle. The passengers are now very scared, and everyone is staring at Mia. She looks intimidated, but sucks it in as she says, Pokeball, GO! Cyndaquil pops out of its Pokeball. Its flame is not charged, and Ken orders Zubat to use its Wing Attack. The scenes change to Cyndaquil trying to get its fire started to attack. Right before Zubat lands the Wing Attack, Cyndaquil is able to fire up. Mia commands it to use its Swift attack. Cyndaquil shoots Star shaped rays at Zubat and they hit. Zubat takes damage, but it is still able to battle. Ken gets frustrated and says: Aarrgh! Zubat knock that puny runt out with a Wing Attack! Zubat charges forward with its Wing Attack, while Mia commands Cyndaquil to use Ember and Tackle at the same time. She knows it is a risky move, but she does it anyway. The Zubat glides at high speed towards Cyndaquil, while Cyndaquil has orange fireballs around it while running towards Zubat.

The two attacks collide, blowing a hole in the wall. The train is still riding uncontrollably fast. Then, a talking Sentret talking in a Brooklyn accent suddenly screams and exclaims: NO! Barbie and Ken ask, "What's the matter?" In a worried tone. Sentret then yells that the train is about to reach the end of the line, in Saffron City (a city in Kanto), where they have put large amounts of dynamite that will explode on contact with the train. Now, everyone on the subway is hurtling to their doom, unless they can find someway to leave the train. Monica then exclaims: The hole! When Zubat and Cyndaquil's attacks collided, it blew a hole in the wall! We can escape from there! Barbie then says: "That's insane, we could get hurt! Then Monica says: "Would you rather jump a runaway subway car, or would you rather get blown into a million fiery pieces!?" Team Rocket all unanimously exclaim: "That's true! Next, Mia and Hiroshin help get everyone off of the car, while Team Rocket jumps out with everyone else. When everyone gets off, Mia, Monica and Hiroshin are the last ones left. At this point, the train is very close to the wall at the end of the run, where the explosives are placed. It is also night time, and it is dark.

Mia, Monica and Hiroshin jump out, and they hit the side of the subway hard. Mia hurts her arm, Monica crushes her hand, and Hiroshin suffers a black eye and banging his head hard on the concrete. Despite these injuries, they have to get away from the train as fast as possible, or they would have been caught in the resulting fiery explosion. They limp away, but Team Rocket, also scraped and roughed up, yell: "Dweebs! RUN!" The train collides with the dynamite, and a huge fiery explosion begins to envelop the entire subway underground. They run from the fiery storm chasing them, and they run up the flight of stairs. Mia says: "I can't go on! My arm hurts too much! Monica and Hiroshin then go to help her run up the stairs, to avoid the flames. The flames find their way up the stairs, out into the open. They manage to escape this, and run away. Team Rocket manages to lag, and barely miss getting burned to death. They get forced into the sky from a sudden explosion, and they say, for the first time: "Team Rocket is blasting off again"! They managed to escape prison for the destruction of a subway, life endangerment, and the fiery explosion that raged in the subway.

The Squirted Squad faced their most difficult challenge in putting out the biggest fie in history. Meanwhile, Mia, Hiroshin, and Monica rest in the Saffron City hospital, thinking about the adventures they had today. They also value their Pokemon, as they helped save everyone's lives on the train. After a week in the hospital, Prof. Elm appears to give them a ride to New Bark Town, where the trio received 5 Poke Balls, a Pokedex, and Pokegear. The three set out on different paths on Route 29. Their Pokemon journeys have begun, and now they must endure challenges, laughs, tears, and wins and losses in the vast world of Pokemon. This episode ends with a News brief on the disaster that happened when they were on the train.

Disclaimer-I do not own Pokemon, or its characters, I do own the ones I made up myself, but I do not own any characters of Nintendo 2007.

Please Review, and Catch the new chapter- Hoothoot the Brute, coming to you on January 20th 2007! Don't miss out on Pokemon Sliver Saga!


End file.
